


Diary of a Wolf Twin

by wolfgal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgal/pseuds/wolfgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas and Vilkas take on a job in Winterhold. They hope to take the opportunity to spend more 'intimate' time together, but things don't always go as planned.</p><p>This story is told through the eyes of Vilkas, as he writes in his diary each night. This will be an ongoing tale, so I'll be adding 'diary pages' as I get them done. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Wolf Twin

**Author's Note:**

> *contains graphic incest, as well as racial themes*

Morndas, 30th of Evening Star 4E201

Received word from the Jarl of Winterhold today stating he's having trouble with a pack of ice trolls. The high and mighty fool refuses to seek the aid of the mages, so has lowered himself to ask for our help instead. While I have no love of the whining snowberries of the north, Korir has promised to pay exceptionally well therefore I have accepted the job. Of course Farkas agreed to come with me. It will be good to spend a few weeks away with him. Time alone together in Jorrvaskr is difficult to get. We have managed a few nights, but always we must be careful lest others start to suspect. I don't think they would understand.

Even here, in Nightgate Inn, we must be discreet. Farkas wanted to simply camp under the stars tonight, and I admit, I was hoping to as well for it would have also saved us some gold! (20g for the rooms! Bloody thieving bastards these innkeepers are!) But The Pale has welcomed us with it's usual dismal weather and so, rather than freeze our asses off in a snow storm, we choose instead to shelter in the (only slightly) warmer confines of this shabby tavern.

Perhaps if we could have shared a room my brother wouldn't have been so eager to drown his disappointment in ale. But the dingy rooms are so small I'm surprised even a single bed fits in them! Ysgramor's beard! Trying to manoeuvre a drunken Farkas in such a cramped space took some skill! But I did it, eventually managing to remove his armour and get him settled in. 

Even more difficult though was refusing his fumbling advances. It was not that I wanted to! Gods, were it not for that accursed nosey innkeeper standing outside the door I would have taken my brother then and there, regardless of the state he was in! Simply removing his clothing.. gazing upon his muscular body and finely chiselled features... smelling his wanton aura mixed in with his scent... feeling his cock harden against my skin... Shor's bones! It took all my willpower to restrain myself. But restrain myself I did, leaving my twin to drift off into a deep slumber.

So now I sit here alone in my room, listening to the snores of my sibling on the other side of the wall. My body is crying out to seek pleasure from him by sneaking into his room, but my head is against it. Not here, where there is an Innkeeper with a habit of being too watchful. No, best if we sleep alone tonight. There will always be tomorrow.

But that doesn't mean I can't find release another way. Even now, as I write, my hand is stroking the length of my cock as I imagine my brother's warm lips wrapped around it, sucking it with loving care. My fingers cup around my balls and I pretend they are Farkas's as I squeeze them gently, before continuing to rub my palm up along my full length from base to tip.

My breathing is becoming laboured – it is getting harder to write. I am determined to keep going though for, tonight, it is the only way I can unshackle these feelings of forbidden lust that I share with my twin.

My hand moves faster up and down my cock as I think of my glorious shaft squeezing itself between my brother's ass cheeks...slipping deep inside him as he lovingly moans my name. I imagine the firm skin of his shoulders twitching beneath my fingers as I grip him tightly, thrusting myself over and over into him, listening to his pleasure that I am giving him! Pleasure that I am also receiving! Pleasure that we share together..as one!

I am...I am close to coming! Cannot think to write...

Aaaahh..the sweet radiance of release. I raise my fingers to my lips, licking at the sticky juices that cover them while imagining it has come from my twin. Perhaps tomorrow night I will not have to envision it. But for now, I will rest. With my yearning eased a little, I may be able to sleep more easily.

 

\-------

Tirdas, 31st Evening Star 4E201

Shor's bones! The only thing fouler than the weather here were those snotty Altmer that appeared at the Inn early this morning! Farkas was loath to head out, given that the snowstorm was still raging outside, but no way in Oblivion was I going to stick around in that tavern for another day putting up with the stench of those damn high elves! Even enduring the icy rain and Farkas's constant grumbling was far preferable than that!

This vicious storm though meant we couldn't travel far today, with us ending up taking shelter here in Fort Kastav. It's a ramshackle compound, run-down and desolate – a mere skeleton of the impressive fortress it once was. But it provides a refuge from the blizzard outside.

Thankfully the empire has seen fit to clear it of the filthy vermin that used to inhabit it, and has garrisoned it with a decent sized squad. While it may not have all the comforts of home, at least we have been welcomed in and fed well, much to my brother's delight. The only down side is our sleeping arrangements, for we have been offered cots in the soldier's quarters. So once again I am forced to forego the pleasure of my brother! Ysmir's beard! Would I but welcome the warmth of his body especially tonight as these stone walls do little to keep out the bitter cold. 

To aggravate the situation, most of those garrisoned here are little more than crude, green curs who have yet to bloody their swords! All I have heard them utter so far are boastful rants about how eager they are to slit a Stormcloak's belly. Damn cocky braggarts! Most of them will crap in their armour when faced with the realities of a decent battle. That's if they survive long enough to do so.

But that is not my problem. Let them slaughter each other over some God for all I care. My only concern is completing this job for Korir and receiving the money he has offered for it. And of course, finding the opportunity to enjoy the love Farkas and I share.

Watching him now, so peaceful in sleep, I feel the stirring in my loins. The way his mouth is curled in a contented smile, his moist lips parted slightly...oh, how I long to rub the tip of my cock against those lips! To feel his tongue licking at it!

No! I must stop thinking these thoughts! They will do me no good tonight! As well, this wretched cot is uncomfortable enough without the discomfort of my hard-on straining for release! Gods,I can't even give myself relief, being surrounding as I am by these boorish Imperial soldiers! I am almost half tempted to grab one of them and show them what it's like to receive the pleasure of a true Nord! Hah! At least my cock down their throat would shut them up for a while!

With that thought, I shall lie down and attempt to sleep. It has been a long day and, I suspect, tomorrow shall be even longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
